JikkiNonesy Drabbles
by RebelWhoIsInFactNotARebel
Summary: Just a collection of everything that I've been writing. I'm 15 and having a major 6teen cartoon binge. So yeah, I'm pretty happy about it. Rated M for future swearing and drama.
1. The Day Jonesy's Life Changed

She hadn't heard from Jonesy in hours. He had left the mall with Jen in a hurry and they hadn't said anything before they left, nor had they said anything since then. She was worried, sure, but the girl had to sleep, it was getting later and later, and if nobody was going to call or text her, why should she wait?

The phone rang at 2:30 the morning after they left the mall in a hurry and Nikki knew right away something wasn't right. She grabbed the phone, pulling it off of the charge she had it on, pressing the accept button, and stumbled out onto her balcony, pressing the device against her ear. "Jonesy, are you okay? Is everything alright?"

"Hey, it's me."

"Jen? Why do you have Jonesy's phone?"

"Nik, there was a car accident. His Dad just got taken off of life support. My Mom made the decision and he left the hospital, I don't know where he went, can you come help? Please?"

"I think I might know where he is, it's alright. I'll call you as soon as I find him, okay? Don't worry." Nikki hung up the phone, running to her dresser and pulling out a sweatshirt, screaming for her parents as she grabbed her car keys and a flashlight. She explained where she was going on her way out the door as her parents rushed to get their clothes on to go to the hospital to be with Jen's mom.

Nikki pulled her car into the parking lot at the hiking trails. She got out of the car, cursing when the first of the thunder sounded, lighting flashing in the sky. She flicked on her flashlight, pulled up her hood, and started jogging down the path until she got to the place where it veered off into a manmade path that led to a clearing.

There, in the center of the clearing was a hunched over figure. She ran towards it, turning off the flashlight, sitting down when she got close enough and putting her arm around her boyfriend. "Jonesy, I'm so sorry." She told him as he turned his head, revealing his tearstained face, only to hide it in her neck, one of his arms looping around the front of her waist, the other looping around the back, his fingers interlocking at her side in a remorseful death grip. "I'm so sorry, baby." She cooed, arms around his shaking shoulders and petting down his hair, reaching one hand up to pull up his hood just as the clouds broke and it started to pour. "I'm so sorry."

After about 5 minutes of sitting in the pouring rain, Nikki pulled him off of the ground and walked him to her car, sitting him in the passenger seat, soaked clothes and all, buckling his seatbelt for him and sitting the door before going to the other side of the car.

They drove together back to Nikki's house, her practically carrying him inside and sitting him down on the carpet in front of her fireplace, she threw in some firewood and a fire starter her Dad had made out of scraps of sensitive documents before lighting it on fire and taking off upstairs, but not before she had put the kettle on the stove. She grabbed some of Jonesy's extra clothes he kept there for overnight purposes and changed quickly into one of his oversized sweatshirts that reached her knees and pulling on some knee high black socks before she decided to throw the wet clothes in her bathtub and run downstairs again.

She pulled Jonesy up, pulling off his soaked hoodie and throwing it on the floor, his band t-shirt soon to follow, quickly being replaced by a dry sweatshirt to he wouldn't get sick. His belt and jeans came next, again, both going in the pile with his shoes, socks, t-shirt, and sweatshirt while she helped him into a new pair of pajama pants.

She hung up all of his clothes, grabbing a bunch of blankets and pillows from the linen closet and taking them into the living room, laying them all out on the floor, grabbing some folding chairs out of the closet as well and making a makeshift fort while Jonesy got a much needed nap. When the kettle went off she was quick to take it off the burned so the high pitched sound didn't wake him up, pouring the hot water into one cup and dumping some instant coffee, sugar, milk, and hazelnut creamer into a coffee cup for herself and stirring it all up. She leaned down on the counter, pulling her phone out of the sweatshirt pocket and starting to send a text to Jen letting her know they were okay as she sipped on her coffee.

Whilst going through some emails on her phone she felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist and felt Jonesy's chin rest on the top of her head. "Thank you." He told her. She simply sat her phone and her coffee on the counter, turning in his embrace and cupping his cheeks in her hands.

"I do it because I love you." She told him as he leaned down and pressing his forehead against hers.

"I love you too, Nikki."

And so, for the next week until Jonesy's father's funeral, thanks to investigation into the crash and the cremation, Jonesy and Nikki camped out in the fort they'd made, cuddled, drank coffee and hot chocolate, and watched movies.

Okay, so we're starting out rocky.

But it'll get better, I promise.

I think at least.


	2. Caitlyn the Secret Savior

"I like watching you sleep." She heard in her ear, making her jump at least a foot off of her chair. Nikki and Jen sat by the Lemon, sharing a pair of Nikki's black earbuds the two of them watched Twilight together on her laptop. Nikki spun around and hit her boyfriend in the arm, spinning back around to glare at Jude and Wyatt who were laughing at their two female friends.

"I think it's nice Nikki is getting in touch with her feminine side." Caitlyn remarked from the Lemon, staring at her reflection in the top of the blender, fixing the lemon on top of her head as Jonesy sat down next to Nikki, putting his arm around her and helping himself to her lemon smoothie. She merely ignored him, turning her attention to Caitlyn.

"Why don't you shut up for once Caitlyn?" Nikki sneered.

"I'm just saying. Jeez, don't have a cow, Nik." Caitlyn huffed, rolling her eyes.

"You know what time it is, right?" Jonesy asked Nikki, changing the conversation topic before things got out of hand. He knew it was her time of the month, which meant that it was that time of the month for the rest of the girls and that meant the boys had to play damage control to pretty much everything.

"Um. Should I?"

"I can't believe you. We're supposed to go out tonight, remember?" Jonesy huffed.

"But we never-"

"You forgot didn't you?"

"That was today?"

"Oh my God. I can't believe you, Nikki. You are the worst girlfriend ever."

Jonesy pulled himself up from the table, walking away quickly. "What do you mean I'm the worst girlfriend ever?! You aren't winning any best boyfriend award anytime soon!" She shouted back to him from across the food court, throwing her laptop and her earphones into her backpack and throwing it over her shoulder, running after Jonesy. "Hey, get back here! I'm not done talking to you!"

"I might not be winning any boyfriend awards, but I defiantly deserve and Oscar for that." Jonesy remarked when Nikki had caught up and was now by his side. She just laughed as he put his arm around her, smiling to himself when she leaned into his side, resting her head on his shoulder.

She stared out her window, contemplating whether or not to say something to Jonesy about today, but she decided not to just because she didn't want to fight. It wasn't that big of a deal anyways. "Do you wanna go somewhere?" Jonesy asked her. She shrugged.

"It feels like little Satan's are choking my fallopian tubes."

"You wanna go home?"

She nodded, resting her head against the window, squeezing her eyes shut as the knots behind her belly button wound themselves tighter. Jonesy looked over at her, concern etched on his features. He always knew that she got bad cramps, but he never thought they were ever that bad. "Are they worse?" She nodded, clenching her eyes shut tighter. He reached over, putting a hand on her knee and squeezing it, pulling his arm back when she adjusted herself, resting her head on his shoulder as he put his arm back around her, hand going into her hair and playing with it softly.

"I'm getting a migraine. Just take me home."

"Do you want me to stop playing with your hair?" She made a noise, shaking her head no and pushing herself farther into him. "Okay. We're almost there, babe."

Jonesy had dropped off Nikki at her place to get some rest and then drove himself to the nearest CVS buying a box of tampons, chocolate, painkillers for the menstrual cycle, and a teddy bear purple Teddy bear that said 'I Love You' on the heart, taking all of it up to the counter, grabbing a large purple gift bag as he did. Once he was in the car the only thing left to do was to make one more stop before he could put everything in the bag and go surprise his girlfriend. He did feel shitty for making her think he forgot

Meanwhile, in the comfort of her own bed, Nikki was fuming. She and Jonesy had been dating for a year and a half and he didn't even remember. She stared at the stack of mistakes she had made and decorated himself, and openly glared at the new necklace she had made him, just as the door to her room opened, revealing Jonesy, holding a large purple bag.

She shot daggers at him as he came in, pulling his shoes off and putting them on the mat Nikki kept by the entrance, mainly because she hated having dirt on her wood floors.

"I just got paid today, Niks." He told her, sitting down and pushing the bag towards her. She point to the stack of mixtapes as Jonesy helped her sit up properly, opening up her bag and glaring. "I spent 10 fours making you mixtapes and another 3 to make that necklace and you buy me medicine and tampons?"

"Look at the bear."

She did as she was asked, finding a delicate silver necklace with a medium sized amulet attached to the chain. Then she noticed there was a sticker on the paw of the bear that say 'Press me to play'. She squeezed the paw and Jonesy's voice come out of the bear a sweet, simply, 'I love you, Nikki.' She smiled down at the bear.

"I guess I was a bitch for no reason." She laughed, holding the bear close to her and burying her face in it as Jonesy laughed at her, crawling under the covers and pulling her into his chest.

"Your confidence in me is overwhelming, Nikki. I could never forget our anniversary."

"I love you, Jonesy." She said, resting her chin on his chest and smiling at him.

"I love you too, Nikki."

Caitlyn cleaned up the Lemon one last time before she pulled to lid shut and shed her apron and embarrassing hat, leaving in on a random empty shelf in there before locking it up as her phone buzzed. It was a message from Jonesy and attached as a picture of Nikki laying on his chest, purple stuffed animal held close to her, obviously sleeping. She laughed when she read the text. ' **Seriously Caitlyn, thanks for the reminder.'**

 _ **Whether or not Nikki is going to find out about this little incident is soon to come.**_

 _ **Huge thanks to Jupiter Queen and a Guest for leaving a review they seriously made my day.**_

 _ **And if you haven't reviewed in then you should because I don't bite.**_

 _ **Hard.**_


End file.
